


12 Months

by Ilikesadstories



Series: Stark-Parker family [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: The first 12 months of a child are the most critical ones. Tony and Peter have to learn so much.





	12 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Peter x Omega Tony  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The opinions here expressed are not my own but are a way of moving the story forwards. Please, remember this is a work of fiction about fiction characters.  
English is not my first language.

**June:**

Morgan Happy Stark-Parker was born in the afternoon of June 3rd, to parents Anthony Stark(O) and Peter B. Parker(A). She was 4 pounds and 8 ounces, had a patch of dark hair in her head and when she opened her eyes for the first time, she had Peter's eyes. Her first name was unisex and they both found it cute and "Happy' was a clear tribute to their dear friend. May was in the room with them when the baby came and helped to give the first bath and feeding for the first time. Peter could only cry during the first day and Tony could only glance wondering at the baby.

Every Avenger got to hold the baby and give congratulations. Nobody will ever admit it, but Fury's eyes got all watery holding the new Stark baby. Because of Pepper's mad skills with the media they didn't have any trouble getting out of the maternity, but they knew they had to be open about this. The baby got so many snuggles and kisses (Tony had shaved to not hurt the child) and Peter and Tony holder her close to their hearts, making more skin-to-skin contact.

When Morgan was three days old, they took a candid, black and white picture of her tiny hands holding Tony’s pinky finger and they post it. Peter writes “_a love I’ve never known before_” under the photo and Tony caption is a simple heart. Those pictures reach one million likes in about 2 days and the media went crazy. The baby's first sunbath is at the Penthouse terrace and when she's 2 weeks old they go out in public for the first time and walk around Central Park with her.

May went with them to the Penthouse during the first week, she helped to give the first bath and helped them figure out how to bottle feed her, burping and recognizing her cries. But as soon as she left, Peter and Tony discovered something interesting: Morgan was colic baby. She would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and then she would shrink herself into a tiny ball and just be miserable until they could calm her down. She slept through the day and was wide awake for most of the night. That made them rethink the whole 'family' thing. The first time it happened, they got so scared that they rushed to the ER in search of help.

Morgan spender almost 7 diapers a day and was bottle-fed at least ten times. Tony and Peter slept between her naps (she slept almost 17 hours a day, but she woke up a lot during those times) and they barely got out of the house. They were lucky Peter was on vacation and that Tony decided to work only in September. And when June 19th, Father's Day came, they cried holding their daughter. It was difficult, not impossible

**July:**

Tony and Peter learned how to take care of the colic and slowly learned the baby's sleep schedule. They mastered the art of holding her just right and of calming her. Peter would sing 'In the wee small hours' for her when she was awake in the early mornings. Tony finally went back to doing exercises, he couldn't go back to being Iron Man just yet, but he could start losing the baby weight. It was weird, looking at his flaccid belly and realizing it would never be as it was before and that practically every being could be hotter than him right now in his Alpha's eyes. Well, he considered himself lucky enough just for the fact he didn't have the _baby blues._  


The Fourth of July was a memorable night, Tony always thought that that one-Fourth of July with his family was the most beautiful that he would see, until he spends that Fourth of July with his Alpha and newborn Morgan (she was one-month-old on the fourth of July). Tony and Peter spend that day with the Avengers and Ted and MJ, doing a barbecue in the Terrace.

They were worried that Morgan would get scared of the fireworks noise because she was napping when the dawn came, but that was the thing, Morgan was such a fuzzy child that when she slept, it was for real. And when the beautiful fireworks started to blow high in the sky, Morgan just opened those big brown eyes (oh yes, Morgan's eyes ware brown just like her fathers) and silently watched the sky light up.  
And Tony and Peter went back to their home smiling for each other.

**_August:_**

August came in as did the heat and they finally managed to leave the house more frequently. Tony's Instagram feed was all about work, but they had dailies requests of interviews or photoshoots by magazines and newspapers. They said no to all of them, of course. Tony was dedicating himself every day in the gym and kept a calorie track, he also didn't drink alcohol for almost a year now. Peter was so proud that he made a special breakfast and delivered it in Tony's bed. The Spider-Man works now we're in a good schedule and it was all light work. Peter seemed to be creating separation anxiety, he went out alone and came back super-fast.

In middle August they decided to take a little vacation, their first vacation since ever. So, Pepper managed to book a whole trip with maximum security, in a way that nobody even knew hey went there at all. They spend 8 days in a beautiful cottage near the beaches in _Carmel-by-the-sea, California_. The whole place is far away from the chaotic, energetic buzz of New York, and it's a place where they can walk holding hands and with the stroller in front of them.

They buy groceries and cook in the beautiful kitchen, all while watching Morgan. She was 2 months old; she started the tummy time and she had lost all the baby fat and her tiny face was starting to get a more lady-like shape. She was much too young to enjoy the beautiful views, or the amazing food but her colics were starting to fade, and she was becoming less grumpy, which made going out with her more enjoyable. They did, however, took tons and tons of pictures of her, and videos and tiny frames of her near the ocean, especially when she gave her very first smile to Tony when he placed her near the ocean.

When they were back and safe at the Penthouse (Tony and Peter had tan marks all over), Peter quietly posted the picture he most loved yet: a selfie Tony took of them, with his arms around Peter while Morgan was in the kangaroo around his torso. The ocean was behind them and they had the biggest smiles ever. He wrote, "_Loving this newer life right now”._

The picture gets an insane number of 13 million likes in 3 days.

**_September_**

September was a very smooth month, Morgan was getting consistent around her body, so she would take some toys and shake them, and she would smile so freaking much that she got herself the nickname "Smiles" from Steve and Natasha. She was introduced to _good music_ by her parents, Tony would sing _"Metallica_" for her as a lullaby and Peter would sing _Elvis Presley_ songs to her. In the mornings, they would have a mix of 50-60 good rock roll as breakfast.

Tony went back to work, nothing heavy, just some tinkering in the lab and some adjust in the armor. Peter had to go back to MIT at the beginning of September and he once again struggled to be separated from Morgan and Tony. Since around Tony's 8th month of pregnancy, they didn't have sex yet. Peter kept saying he was fine with that, but Tony could smell Peter's arouse sometimes in the morning and he was angry at himself for not functioning the way he was supposed to work. He couldn't help it, his self-steam was so low, he didn't believe that he would ever come back to his original shape.

Tony confessed this to Peter, about his body’s insecurity and about how nervous he was about MIT( Peter would be surrounded by _beautiful, smart_ and _young _omegas, most likely they saw the Instagram photos and Peter would be a cute, young and family Alpha, just waiting to be taken). Peter made sure to assure Tony that he was more than okay how they were and when that didn’t work, Peter threw Tony into the mattress and fucked the doubts out of him. Their first time after the baby wasn’t sweet like on the early of their relationship, it was rough, it was almost 5 months of pent up stress and sexual frustration being translated into pulls and pushes, moans and groans and a spectacular orgasm for the both.

(Don’t you worry, May was babysitting)

** _October_ **

In mid-October, the wind was starting to get cold, so the heating system had to be availed and changed. Happy invited them to have Morgan first Tricks' Treat with them. So, they put a Strawberry costume and had dinner at the Jones. By the evening, they went to some houses and asked for candies for Morgan, but every house knows that Tony and Peter would eat every single of the sweets. Morgan is a healthy child, Dr. Scott says when she turns 4 months old, her sight, hearing, and reflex are OK by the doctor and she has grown into a good weight and high. Tony posted a picture of a Strawberry costume and some candy at his worktable and the photo is a total hit.

Peter had MIT works now, so he didn't go as Spider-Man as much. Morgan was such a happy child now; colics were almost forgotten. She gave her first laugh while she was in her highchair in Tony's lab. DUM-E dropped a screwdriver in one plate, and she found it oddly amusing. _She’s going to have a wicked sense of humor, that one _Clint says once and Tony couldn’t agree more.

** _November_ **

November 3th came and Morgan made 5 months, it was a beautiful and lazy Sunday. She already slept long periods at night, almost 6 hours at once (then she woke up and just needed attention). This week she learned a new trick: to sit all by herself. She also has been rolling around like a drunk person for almost two months now. Her gummy smile was everything to them.

On Sundays like this, Tony took care of Morgan for Peter’s studying time and during the week, Peter studied during Morgan's nap time. So Tony was sitting there, playing with Morgan while she was in their bed, making bubbling sounds for her, clapping hands for her and putting her over her tummy and well, being a child himself. When Tony heard something falling over in the lab and turned around and yelled: _‘Are you alright Peter?’_

In this little window of time, Morgan rolled throw the bed and fell hard on the ground. Her piercing scream was heard from the entire Penthouse and Tony’s heartbeat went crazy. He lifted his daughter and tried to check for any injuries while also crying with her. Peter (he dropped a circuit table) heard it and reached them already so scared, he planned to take the baby to the hospital but in reality, Tony was sited on the ground, crying with Morgan, and Peter ended up hugging them until they calmed down. (They take her to the doctor eventually, but she wasn’t harmed).

** _December_ **

Peter's December vacation comes earlier than they thought. There had clothes enough for themselves and had outfits for Morgan until she's one year old, but she didn't have outfits for winter, so after they decided where to go for winter, they took some money and went to buy some clothes. Peter wanted to buy durable outfits, who could keep her warm for the entire winter, but Tony wanted cute coats, pink boots and a red hoodie who said "MERRY CHRISTMAS" so logically they fight for every single piece of clothes.

The one who seemed to be enjoying this was Morgan. At 6 months old she had made two discovers; one is that teeth coming out were _bad_ and they should stay where they were, two is that was that her voice was _beautiful_. Morgan didn't talk but she bubbles all the time. She could have deep and thoughtful conversations with whoever was closer to her, in her bubbling language. She also recognizes her name and all of her nicknames and she also signed "yes" or "no" with her head.

Peter and Tony didn't know if she knew what those gests meant or if she learned that her parents would laugh at those gests. But well, Tony asked if Morgan wanted the red hoodie over the boring gray sweater that Peter wanted, and Morgan signed "yes" screaming loud her option. She also signed "yes" for four choices from Peter and two for Tony. They came back to their home with full begs and Tony bought a medium size Christmas Tree and put it on their TV room. They traveled to Norway to spend Christmas, they rented a big house and all the Avengers came. They passed Christmas day with a beautiful meal, Christmas songs, and all that jazz, and Santa Claus brought toys to all the children. They passed the New Year's skiing and the kids (Clint's kids) played with Morgan and was a perfect night.

Tony and Peter made sweet, sweet love on Christmas Eve and they smelled happy throughout the whole month. They posted a series of pictures of them near the Christmas tree and wrote "_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_” under. It was all in a dream.

**_January_**

January was Morgan’s 7th month. Now she had 4 perfect teeth (which they had to brush every day) and she just now learned how to crawl. Her favorite toy was a tiny Iron Man doll (Rhodes gave it to her). Tony and Peter had to stimulate her motor skills every day. She could also sleep 8 hours straight and make most of the sounds and her favorite food was smashed carrots and apple juice. Her dark hair had grown enough to make pig-tales on her, and her face was getting a more consistent shave day by day.

They came back from Norway on January 3th and the NY winter weather hadn't been great. When Peter had to go back to school and suddenly Iron Man was needed, they reached a disagreement. Happy watched Morgan for that day, but they decided that maybe it was time to find a daycare for Morgan. They took the top pick from their pre-made list and applied to put Morgan in there. The daycare was exclusive, but they opened a place for Tony Stark's daughter. So, at the end of January, Morgan went to her first day away from his parents.

Peter was so emotional on that day, he gave Morgan to the teacher; Miss Perry, but couldn't seem to stop crying to MIT. Tony didn't cry but he did stay in the Daycare a little while after Peter went to away, just _to be sure that Morgan was adapting_. And Morgan was........ loving the Daycare!

While Peter cried holding her and Tony was all worried about "distance", Morgan looked at them the entire time with a face that said, _"Are you guys for real? "_. She seemed to love the fact of more kids in the Daycare and she liked of all the teachers; Miss Perry, Miss Ashley and Miss Lettie. Of course, that she cried at noon because an older child got her big plushie from her. At seven months, she could crow and roll around places and she could recognize usual voices and her name but one thing that made her gave the _"What? "_face is that he’s teachers called her "baby" not "Morgan" as it should have been said.

At the end of the day, Tony picked her up and he and Peter made hamburgers for dinner. Peter was super excited about his course, he now had new friends_._ Tony got so happy for him, and Morgan was so tired of the Daycare that she easily went to a night of deep sleep. And after that, the Stark-Parkers felled into an easy routine.

** _February_ **

At 8 months old, Morgan already loved her big plushie and could be a little possessive. She also learned that touches of flu were _bad._ All the Stark-Parkers learned that the flu was _bad._ But when she got sick, they were desperate, thought Morgan's Doctor, Dr. Scott says that it was okay to have flu's at that age. So, he gave some light medicine and send very home again. The media finally seemed to catch them for the first time, paparazzi were following Peter one evening and Morgan looked really into the camera. That picture, the first picture of the Stark-Parker baby's face was covered in at least 3 different tabloids. All these times they didn’t show Morgan’s face, too scared of what the media could do.

It was a real bummer, but they kept going with life. Almost every Omega that came across Peter seemed to want him, even when he was out with Morgan or on a date night with Tony, they would still give him his numbers. It just served for them to fight and to fuck like two teenagers.

** _March_ **

Morgan was the smartest child in the planet! At least it was what Peter thought when, at 9 months old, Morgan said her first word. Since Morgan started to mumble some sounds, Peter and Tony had a competition if Morgan would say "mommy" or "daddy" first.

But then, on a Sunday morning, Tony was making pancakes and some sweets for Peter and Morgan and they were listening "_Jailhouse Rock_" of Elvis Presley. Morgan was moving, dancing in the Highchair and making her usual mess with pancakes and apple juice and suddenly, while Peter was changing Presley music, the long word "Jail" was screamed by Morgan. That was enough to send them to the moon. After that, they would have the camera always on, and Morgan learns that "Jail" was a big answer. She was also trying to stand alone.

**_April_**

Morgan gave her the first steps in late April. Tony and Peter were sitting in some puffs on the balcony, with the records playing _Tears and Fears,_ and Morgan was laying on Tony's stomach, with her belly for the air. She could sing words like "_Jail, Juice, Ice_" but she didn't say "Momma or Daddy" yet. Suddenly, rolled over off Tony's belly and started to crawl in Peter's direction. Peter was recording them with their camera, and he captures the exact moment when Morgan got up and gave her first steps towards her.  
They barely couldn't hold the shouts of joy. Tony felt his eyes watering. Just months before, the thought of having a child scared him so much and now here he was, watching his tiny daughter giving her first steps into the world. He watched as his Alpha jumped and shouted of joy while holding their baby and thought to himself that everything seemed right if it led him to this moment.

** _June_ **

Tony and Peter started to plan a vacation trip to a lake in Arkansas, with Ned and MJ. On the morning of June 3rd, Tony woke before Peter. He started quiet, staring at his beauty, he kissed his lips and got up real quietly. He enters in the yellow-lilac-green room, the morning sunshine going throw the window, lightning the crib. And there Morgan slept deep and in peace, she was so big now, her skin was white and soft, she had brown hair and her eyes were a light shade of brown, not like Tony's eyes but pretty close.

Tony stayed for minutes there, just looking at her, when she first woke up, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and opened the biggest smile Tony has ever seen in her face.

_"Good morning Morgan," _said an amazed Tony, she looked at him and said a trainless _"Morning Daddy_". And just like that, Tony was crying. He couldn't believe that 1 year and 8 months before, he was alone, chasing monsters and running away from his problems. Now here he was.

Working 9 to 5, coming home to his Alpha, kid, and a home. Morgan was looking at him like she couldn't get why he was crying, but she stands up in the crib and lift her arms, asking to be picked up. He picks her and kissed her cheek and hugged her very tightly. Suck it, Peter! She got Morgan's first steps but Tony got "Daddy" first.

_Happy birthday Morgan Happy Stark-Parker, said _Tony, but only the word "birthday" got her attention.

_"Cake? _"she said, looking at him and clapping her hands. The birthday was cake for her, and Tony clapped his hands too, agreeing. She holds his face, pointing with her middle finger to "pay attention" to her and said "_juice”,_ whichmeant breakfast first. Tony took her to their small kitchen and put her in the highchair and one bottle from the fridge. Tony was dressed in grey sweatpants and shirtless, showing off his flat tummy.

Tony wasn't back at his original shape, but he was close now. Tony made some pancakes and made the formula for Morgan, all listening to _Asia_. Morgan was making a mess with the pancakes. Peter came to the kitchen already dressed in a day outfit and kissed Morgan's entire face, so happy. After breakfast, Tony got dressed in light clothes and went to the city to make a bunch of things and Peter stayed to prepare the things.

Tony picked a pink-and-lilac medium cake, soda, yellow and purple balloons, and red solo cups. Peter dressed Morgan in a pale green dress, with a white tiara holding her brown hair and dolls shoes. The house was filled with balloons, was cleaned and the barbecue was ready to be made. Clint and Laura brought their kids, they also brought two dresses, pink and purple and a pair of shoes. Ned, MJ, the Avengers, May and Happy (they were a thing now), even Fury and Hill came to give congratulations to baby Morgan.

The afternoon was passed with laughter, meat, soda, beer and kids running around.

When all of them were gone in the evening of Sunday, Morgan was where’d off, after eating so much cake and a good warm bath, she was so sleepy. She passes out around 8 p.m. After all of this, Tony and Peter set on green puffs, looking at their trashed apartment, drinking hot beers and making out like two teenagers.

Before they went to bed they passed at the nursery, to check her one last time. They got caught up watching her sleep peacefully, Tony reaches out and put her little hair out of her face so they could watch her better. Peter hugged Tony from behind, resting his chicks into his shoulder.

\- We should have another one- Peter said quietly. Tony looks at him surprised.

\- I think she’s happy being an only child.

\- I think she would love to be a big sister- Peter faces Tony seriously- Let's have another one.

Tony couldn't deny Peter anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello whoever read untill here.  
Leave kudos,comments and opinions.


End file.
